Bloody Dragon
by ShadowWolf62400
Summary: Kurai Chi has nothing. No family, no friends, nothing. Only her Exceed, Sparx, and the present given to her by her foster dad before he too left her. Now Kurai travels to find out why her foster father mysteriously disappeared and why she feels that there is more to her power than meets the eye. StingXOC. Post- Dragon War. Self-Insert (Kind Of) Sorry for suck-ish summery!
1. Chapter 1- Dragon's Friends- Old and New

**Yo! ShadowWolf here! So this is a new story for Fairy Tail. This is going to be a StingXOC story. So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail or its characters.**

Emphasis/Sarcasm

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams _

_**Thoughts in Flashbacks/Dreams**_

**%#%#%#%**=line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 1: Dragon's Friends- Old and New

(3rd person P.O.V/Narrator)

A lone figure walked through the busy streets of Magnolia. The figure was conspicuous as he/she walked through wearing a long black fur cloak that reached his/her ankles, and a pack with a sleeping bag on the figure's back. The large hood was pulled low to hide any features, except for a pair of eyes that were alight in excitement in contrast to the dark cloak, storm-blue with flashing gold burning bright. The figure continued to walk, ignoring the whispers that followed him/her. Suddenly, a man was seen running down the street shouting, "Fairy Tail again! They're fighting in the street!" The strange figure was quickly forgotten as a woman asked, "Who? Who's fighting?" The first man stopped to catch his breath before shouting, "Natsu and Laxus!" The people of the street quickly went two different ways, half rushed to catch the fight, the other half running as if their lives depended on it. Which it probably did, if that man was correct and it was Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, and Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, fighting. The figure could be dimly seen as he/she followed the crowd rushing towards the fight, eyes brightening even more at the prospect of seeing him.

**%#%#%#%**

(1st person P.O.V (The Figure))

I stood at the edge of the crowd. Fire and lightning was being shot up into the sky as the two Dragon Slayers fought. I even saw a red haired woman wearing a type of armor accepting bets on who would win. Most voted for Laxus. I weaved my way to the front of the crowd, right next to the fight. I stood behind two people and watched the fight silently, my eyes probably glowing with mirth.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" the pink haired boy, who must be Natsu, yelled before releasing his attack, fire swirling in a horizontal tornado shape. Laxus covered his fist in lightning and easily brushed off Natsu's attack, before releasing his own. Laxus punched Natsu in the stomach with his lightning covered fist and Natsu was out like a light. I chuckled as smoke came out of Natsu's mouth as he wheezed out, "You….win."

Many complained that the fight was over, while some were glad that they didn't destroy much. The crowd dispersed, but I just stood still, waiting for someone to notice me. As the red haired woman helped Natsu up, a voice whispered in my ear.

"Is the fight over already?" my Exceed, Sparx, asked me. She had been lying on my shoulders so as to stay close to me and hidden. I nodded, not speaking. I looked over to the Fairy Tail wizards. A blonde girl in a slightly more revealing outfit than what I was used to seeing was asking Natsu if he was okay, while a boy with dark colored hair and no shirt on was teasing him, asking if that was the best he could do, which prompted a full blown argument.

"You wanna see if that's all I got, ice princess?" Natsu yelled.

"Bring it, flame brain. I'll take you on any time!" the dark haired boy replied back. He and Natsu were literally head to head with their fists raised up.

"Hm? And who are you? Do you need something?" the red haired woman had noticed me and was now speaking to me. I lifted my head a little, letting my hood fall back just enough so they could see my elongated canines as I smirked and said, "I'd like to see your master so I can ask if I can join your guild." Now I had all of their attention. I reached up and pushed my hood back revealing tan skin, storm-blue with gold-flecked eyes behind a pair of simple black glasses, light brown hair with slight gold and copper highlights and a mischievous grin showing my canines. "Long time no see, eh, Sparky?" I grinned as I turned my head to see Laxus's slightly shocked face as I directed my question to him. _He really didn't expect me to speak to him?_

"Eh? Do you know this chick Laxus?" Natsu asked him. Laxus walked up to me and bent down a little to look me in the eye. I just continued to grin at him as he narrowed his eyes, scanning my face.

"Ah, c'mon, Sparky. You don't remember me?" I whined. His nose twitched as he inhaled, trying to place my scent and suddenly his eyes were filled with recognition and he stood up again.

"Oh, it's you," he said gruffly. I narrowed my eyes as my smile fell and I crossed my arms.

"Yes, it's me. Who else?" I growled.

"So, who are you?" Natsu asked again.

"The name's Kurai. Kurai Chi. I'm the one who saved this guys depressed ass from being cooked and talked him into going to Tenrou Island to help you guys with Hades. Guess it's a good thing I did, or your gooses would be cooked and eaten by now," I said, the smirk once again present on my face. Laxus turned his head to the side with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean you saved him?" the blonde girl asked.

"Well, it went like this…"

**%#%#%#%**

(Flashback)

_I was 12 years old, walking through a forest with Sparx at my heels. I was dressed in a simple green t-shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, a pair of brown boots, my glasses on and my hair in a ponytail. I had a pack and a sleeping bag strapped to my back. I was walking when suddenly I saw lightning flashing above the tree tops._

"_That's not natural, is it?" I asked myself. "Let's go, Sparx." I took off at a run, my two necklaces thumping rhythmically against my chest as I dodged roots that stuck up from the ground, tree trunks that appeared out of nowhere, and rocks and sticks that could potentially trip me. I kept running until I came upon a clearing with 12 people in it, one of them discharging a massive amount of electricity form his body. I stayed behind some of the trees, watching to see what would happen. I saw many more body's on the ground and figured these people wanted something with the lightning man. Sparky, as I had dubbed him, had lost his shirt and his pants were ripped. On his left abdomen he had the mark of the Fairy Tail guild, with a design extending out of it. He had cuts and gashes on his chest and arms and I saw him panting, if only slightly. I also saw knives on the ground, probably the weapons that had cut him._

"_Come on, bring it," Sparky said. Six of the others started firing spells at Sparky, who either dodged them or countered attack, but these mages must be stronger than the others on the ground since he wasn't landing a single hit of his own. This went on for a few more minutes, Sparky managing to knock out three more. That meant there were nine left. I focused on the three that were currently facing Sparky._

"_I'm almost out of magic. I've gotta finish this quick," he mumbled. I focused harder, my hands coming up as I whispered the spell I was going to use. My fingers moved as if I was controlling puppet strings and the three men facing Sparky all started moving. They stood up straight, feet together and their hands by their sides._

"_W-what's going on? I can't move!" one shouted._

"_Me neither! Hey, did you do this?" another shouted toward Sparky._

"_No, but I'm going to take full advantage of this new development," he said with a wolfish grin as his fist was enveloped in lightning. He delivered a series of quick strikes which knocked all three of them out. I then re-whispered my spell, pushing more magic into it as I focused on the last six. They quickly went into the same position as the other three were in, though they could still sort of move since I still hadn't mastered the spell and there are more of them._

"_Hurry up, Sparky, and get them! I can't hold the spell for much longer," I shouted out as I walked forward to the edge of the clearing so they all see me._

"_We're being held captive by a nine year old?!" one shouted in outrage._

"_Oi, I'm __12__! 12! Not nine!" I shouted back. Then I turned to Sparky. "You gonna fry these guys or not, 'cause you don't get much longer." He took care of them before collapsing to his knees, panting harder than before. I rushed over and inspected him before taking out the ointment and bandages I keep in my pack. I treated his wounds before sitting back, admiring my handiwork with one hand on my face._

"_Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. So, how do you feel, Sparky?" I asked._

"_Fine. Thanks for the rescue, but I didn't need it. And the name's Laxus, not Sparky," Sparky/Laxus said._

"_Didn't need help my ass. You were totally getting __your__ ass handed to you on a silver platter," I said stiffly with my arms crossed. He inhaled and his eyes widened slightly._

"_You're a-"_

"_Yep! Now, why aren't you with your guild? That __is__ a guild mark on your chest, is it not? And Fairy Tail, if I'm not mistaken," I inquired._

"_I'm not part of Fairy Tail anymore," he said looking away._

"_Who told you that?" I asked._

"_The master," he said matter-of-factly like I was stupid or something._

"_Well, if you're no longer a part of Fairy Tail, then why didn't your grandfather make you remove the mark?" I asked, smirking. He looked at me with a semi-shocked face._

"_How-, why-"_

"_I'm not as dumb as I may look. I knew who you were as soon as I saw your body light up with lightning. Go, Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov. Go to Fairy Tail. I have a feeling they need you," I said, before turning and walking away, Sparx at my heels once again. Then I was gone. The next day, I heard that the Fairy Tail mages that were on Tenrou Island for the S-Class trial had been attacked by Hades and Grimoire Heart, a dark guild. Grimoire Heart and Hades had been defeated. Then they were attacked by Acnologia, the dark dragon. Acnologia had then disappeared, leaving the entire island- and its inhabitants- believed to be destroyed. Seven years later, Tenrou Island had reappeared whole- and the Fairy Tail mages that were on it safe._

(End of Flashback)

**%#%#%#%**

"So that's what happened!" I exclaimed happily.

"You said that you were just passing by," Natsu accused Laxus.

"You really don't expect me to admit that I needed help from a nine year old girl, do you?" Sparky said stiffly.

"So you do admit that you needed my help! And I was 12!" I said the first part triumphantly, the last part I shouted.

"So what magic do you use?" the red haired woman asked me.

"I use-"

"That's enough, why don't we let her get settled in first before you brats bombard her with questions," a voice cut me off. We all turned to see a small, old man standing there with black eyes and only some white hair above his ears and a thick white mustache.

"Master, this is Kurai Chi. She said she wishes to join the guild. And it seems that she has a past with Laxus," the red haired woman informed the small man, her voice teasing on the last part with a mischievous grin.

"Wh-what!? You make it sound like I was his lover or something! Do I need to remind you that I was 12! That's just disgusting!" I shouted as my entire face went red, my hands clenched into fists by my side. Sparx was trying (and failing) to smother the laughter that was coming out of her mouth. Everyone else was also laughing at my reaction. "Glad I am able to amuse you all," I growled.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Why don't you come with me and we can have Mira give you your stamp, eh?" the old man said as he walked up to me, a smile on his face as well. I growled but still followed him to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Once inside I was led over to a bar where a pretty girl with long white hair and big blue eyes stood drying glasses.

"Oh, master, you're back. And who's this?" the lady asked.

"This is Kurai. Kurai, this is Mira," he said, introducing the white haired beauty.

"Nice to meet you Kurai," Mira said.

"Hello," I replied, giving a slight bow.

"Mira, why don't you give Kurai her stamp as she's our newest guild member," the master said. Mira nodded and disappeared before returning with a stamp.

"What color and where would you like it?" she asked politely.

"Um, on my left side and black with a crimson outline," I said as I moved my cloak aside and lifted up the light green shirt I was wearing.

"Okay, and…done!" she said proudly as she withdrew the stamp. I turned to look at the stamp and smiled at it. _I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail, dad. Just like you wanted._

"Hey, Kurai! Let's fight so I can see what kind of magic you use!" Natsu yelled while holding up a fire covered fist, black eyes shining at the prospect of a new opponent.

"Alright, if you wanna lose, I'll fight'cha," I said confidently. I took off my cloak and rested it on the back of a bar chair, revealing my clothes underneath. I wore my hair twisted up in a silver colored clip with a silver hair pin decoration through it. The end of the pin has a bird with its wings outstretched and pointed down, a ½ ring over its head and a smaller bird in a heart in the first bird's center. Running down the length of the pin is a pattern of two thick wavy lines, one on top of each other and a small five petal flower alternating with each other, the end of my hair hanging out like a mini ponytail with a pair of sunglasses on top of my head. I was wearing a light green shirt that said 'Life is Good' in black letters, a pair of dark blue pants, a pair of knee-high black combat boots and around my waist was a belt- made of crimson/blood red dragon scales (similar to how Natsu wears his scarf that Igneel gave him). It wrapped around my waist twice, the second time it hung loose over my left thigh. My one necklace was three silver rings on a simple chain that was short enough to have the rings rest at the base of my throat. Each ring had something engraved on it four times- on each side the two words were on opposite sides of the same surface and it was on both sides (hope that didn't confuse you -_-). One ring had 'Leadership' as its engraving, the second ring had 'Dedication' and the third had 'Teamwork'. The other necklace was just a simple wolf pendent on a chain that stopped just above my breasts. Sparx hopped off my shoulder and sat in the chair, looking around curiously.

"What's with the cat?" Natsu asked.

"Seriously? You haven't figured it out by now?" I said exasperated, a sweatdrop (*like in anime) appearing on my forehead. He only looked at me questioningly and I noticed I had gained the attention of more guild members. "This," I said, pointing to Sparx, "is my Exceed, Sparx."

"Hello," she said, tipping her head slightly.

"Then that means you're a-" a girl with long blue hair tired in pigtails with a white and pink outfit started to say.

"Yep! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" I happily announced. "So, Natsu, you still wanna fight me?"

"Hell ya! I'm all fired up now!" he said before charging at me.

"Too bad. 'Cause now, you're about to be extinguished. Blood Dragon Marionette!" I called out as my hands came up, fingers parted and slightly curled. Then I moved them, like I was playing a piano- or controlling a puppet. Natsu stopped coming at me and started…dancing? I grinned as I continued to make Natsu dance around the guild hall. My hands and fingers moved in the air making Natsu jump onto a table so the others could look at him. They started laughing as Natsu's face turned red. I turned him to face me and grinned.

"Well, how did you like my show?" I asked.

"I think….it's a little….quiet...Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted as fire came towards me. My eyes widened and then I smirked.

"Ice Make Shield!" I had taken control of the dark haired boy and made him use his magic to defend me.

"What the hell, Gray? I was totally gonna toast her!" Natsu shouted.

"It's not my fault! My body moved on its own!" the dark haired boy- Gray- shouted back. Everyone turned to look at me and I just smirked at them.

"So, what'cha think?" I asked my smirk turning devious. _I think…I can actually make some friends here, dad._

**%#%#%#%**

**Wow! I think that the longest 1****st**** chapter I've ever typed. Hoped you like it! Any questions, comments, complaints, please review or PM, I take them all. Until Chapter 2! Later peeps!**

**Kurai Chi= 'Dark' 'Blood' in Japanese**

**~ShadowWolf**


	2. Chapter 2- Dragon's Prowess

**Yo! Welcome to Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait but inspiration for this chapter was kinda low, so I apologize. Gomen'nasai! (I'm sorry!) I would like to thank the following for either reviewing, following or favoring ****Bloody Dragon****:**

**ZingyHall**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**MariS2Vargas**

**kanna-yamamoto**

**zrinnamaria**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Emphasis/Sarcasm

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Sound Effects _

_**Thoughts in Flashbacks/Dreams**_

**%#%#%#%**=line break

**%#%#%#%**

_(Previously On __Bloody Dragon__)_

"_Yep! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" I happily announced. "So, Natsu, you still wanna fight me?"_

"_Hell ya! I'm all fired up now!" he said before charging at me._

"_Too bad. 'Cause now, you're about to be extinguished. Blood Dragon Marionette!" I called out as my hands came up, fingers parted and slightly curled. Then I moved them, like I was playing a piano- or controlling a puppet. Natsu stopped coming at me and started…dancing? I grinned as I continued to make Natsu dance around the guild hall. My hands and fingers moved in the air making Natsu jump onto a table so the others could look at him. They started laughing as Natsu's face turned red. I turned him to face me and grinned._

"_Well, how did you like my show?" I asked._

"_I think….it's a little….quiet...Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted as fire came towards me. My eyes widened and then I smirked._

"_Ice Make Shield!" I had taken control of the dark haired boy and made him use his magic to defend me._

"_What the hell, Gray? I was totally gonna toast her!" Natsu shouted._

"_It's not my fault! My body moved on its own!" the dark haired boy- Gray- shouted back. Everyone turned to look at me and I just smirked at them._

"_So, what'cha think?" I asked my smirk turning devious. __**I think…I can actually make some**__**friends here, dad.**_

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 2: Dragon's Prowess

The guild was silent as everyone stared at me. I released Natsu and Gray from my spell and sat on the chair behind me, Sparx jumping into my lap. I absent-mindedly stroked her soft orange pelt with darker stripes. Around her feet were little tufts of golden fur that, when she walked, made it look like she was leaving behind a trail of sparks, hence her name.

"So, what exactly kind of Dragon Slayer magic is that?" Natsu asked.

"Blood Dragon Slayer magic. It allows me to control the blood, the very life force, of each and every person. You experienced that first hand with the spell I just used on you," I said. Natsu got this strange look on his face, like he was forgetting something, something important, but then it disappeared and he was back to normal.

"Oh ya, what was it? Blood Dragon….puppet-something?" Natsu asked.

"Not even close. It's called Blood Dragon Marionette. (*sweat drop) It allows me to take control of someone, or someones, as you saw, via the very blood in their body, controlling them as if they were my very own puppet," I explained with a proud grin on my face.

Gray shivered. "That's just creepy," he said.

"Wait, if you're a Blood Dragon Slayer, does that mean you have to consume blood to boost your power if you're in a fight?" the little blue-haired dragon Slayer asked. The looks on some of the guilds faces were hilarious. Several were staring at me with eyes wide and jaws dropped, waiting for my answer and there was a huge dude with white hair that was screaming about how 'manly' that would be. I was just waiting for someone to faint. _Aw man, no one fainted. Yet._ I smirked.

"Yep! But it can't be my own blood. Which means I have to drink someone else's blood," I said as if it was perfectly normal for me to drink other people's blood. Which it was. The blonde haired girl in front of me jumped when a loud '_thud_' was heard throughout the guild. Now someone fainted.

"Kinana!" Mira shouted as she went to help the purple haired girl.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to make her faint. Is she okay?" I asked, concerned for the fallen bartender.

"I'm fine, Mira. I was just a little surprised is all," Kinana said, waking up.

"Kurai! You should know better than to just announce that you drink blood like any other Dragon Slayer consumes their own respective element," Sparx scolded.

"You're right, Sparx," I said with my head down in shame. Then I jumped up with my fist in the air and exclaimed, "Next time I should do a really long dramatic pause or something! Oh! Or I could just show up one day drinking some and when someone asks what I'm drinking, I'll just tell them what it is like it's no big deal!"

"Yeah!" Sparx exclaimed, jumping up with a paw in the air. The people in the guild just sweat dropped at us before doing their own thing.

"By the way, I'm Lucy," the blonde haired girl said to me.

"I'm Wendy and this is Carla, my Exceed. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," the little blue haired Dragon Slayer said.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, the great Salamander Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu exclaimed. _Why does his name sound familiar? I've had the feeling that I know him from somewhere as soon as I saw him._ "And this is Happy," he said pointing to the blue Exceed that was trying to give a fish to Carla.

"I'm Erza, it's a pleasure to meet you," the red haired armor woman said.

"Gray," said the ice-mage.

"I'm Levy and that over there is Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer and his partner Pantherlily, but we just call him Lily," a blue haired girl said. She wore an orange dress with white lining and her hair was held up by a yellow bandana with a flower on it.

"Hey, guys do you know what this means?" Lucy asked excitedly. She was met with silence. "With Kurai in Fairy Tail, we now have five Dragon Slayers. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and now Kurai."

"Yeah! And with her freaky blood magic, we're even stronger than ever!" Natsu exclaimed. They turned to me only to see me under the bar, my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs as dark blue anime squiggly lines appeared above my head showing my depression as I mutter, "My magic's not that freaky. I like my magic. And I can't help that it's like that." They all sweat dropped again at my sudden mood swings.

"So do you really have to drink other people's blood the help restore your magic?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yes. But I usually can't find anyone willing to give me blood…" I cut off as Gray muttered sarcastically, "I wonder why?"

"So I usually just drink the blood of any animal that's nearby," I finished.

"That's…really cool!" Natsu jumped in front of me with his hands clasped together and stars in his eyes.

"Uhh, ooooookaaaaayyyy," I drawled as I stared at him.

"Hey, Kurai, do you have a place to stay yet?" Lucy asked.

"No, I was going to go look for a place right now," I replied as I place my cloak back around my shoulders, connecting the silver snap. Sparx jumped into my cloak's hood and curled up.

"I heard there's a house at the edge of Magnolia that just went up for sale real cheap, you could try there," Lucy told me.

"Thanks Lucy," I said before walking out of the guild hall, aware of the little pink haired wizard trying to stealthily follow me.

**%#%#%#%**

"Thank you so much for allowing me to buy the house," I said to the elderly couple in front of me.

"Oh, it's no problem dear. We're just happy that a nice girl like you is buying it. I know you'll take good care of this house," the woman said.

"Of course, no need to worry," I replied.

"Well then, we'll be going now," the man said as they started to leave.

"Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Yoshima," I said while waving before turning towards the forest. "You can come out Natsu, I know you're there." Natsu walked out of the forest with Happy flying right beside him.

"I finally remembered," he said. I just looked at him confused, waiting for him to go on. "When I first saw you, I felt as though I had seen you somewhere. That's why I followed you, to see if I could realize why I feel as if I know you. And I finally remembered where I know you from. Kura…" he said. My eyes widened as memories long forgotten rushed through my head.

**%#%#%#%**

_(Flashback- 14 years ago, three days before the dragons disappeared)_

"_Where are we going, daddy?" I asked as I sat on top of his shoulders, carefully holding onto the spike in front of me so I don't fall off. I was only five and already a powerful Dragon Slayer. My dad, Tatsuya, taught me Blood Dragon Slaying magic as he was the Blood Dragon._

"_To visit an old friend of mine. He lives not far from hear and has taken in a child as well, for a couple of years now," the great dragon replied, his voice deep and kind of growly, but comforting none the less._

"_A friend? Who is it?" I asked full of curiosity. I had met many dragons over the time spent with my dad and they were all very nice and respectful to me. But I guess they had too, if they didn't want to end up out casted or even dead*._

"_The Flame Dragon, Igneel. He's a close friend of mine and I need to speak with him about something important," he said._

"_Okay daddy!" I replied happily, missing the way that shoulders I sat upon seemed to sag with sadness and regret at my happy voice, knowing that it would soon be filled with sadness and maybe anger about what was about to transpire. I hummed happily, thinking about what this new Dragon Slayer child would be like, not knowing that by visiting Igneel, my life was going to change…and that I wouldn't like what was about to happen._

_**Time Skip- Three days- Date: July 7, X777**_

"…_a! ..ura! Kura!" someone shouted right next to me sounding for all the world like they were panicking. __**But why would he be panicking? There are two huge dragons right outside.**__ I woke up to see the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer that, even though it's only been a few days, I feel like I've known him forever, yelling at me to wake up._

"_What's up, Su-Su?" I asked groggily as I sat up, my right fist rubbing at my eyes as I tried to wake up._

"_Igneel and Tatsuya are gone!" Natsu yelled, tears in his black eyes. I shoot to my feet and raced out, expecting to see my crimson-scaled with black markings dragon lying in the sun next to Igneel's dark red body. But there was nothing. Only a __huge__ patch of flattened grass to show the two dragons were ever there. I walked over and placed my hand on the larger patch of flat grass- the spot my father had previously occupied. I was still warm._

"_They must've only left a few hours ago, I'd say three at the most. The grass is still warm where they were lying. Don't worry, Su-Su, I bet they just went to get some food. You know how much those two can eat," I assured him. Even though I was younger by at least a good three years, I was more responsible and mature then him. Sometimes, with the way he acts, you'd think __I__ was the older one. He sniffed before saying, "Ya, you're probably right."_

"_Come on then! Let's get some training in! Won't they be happy when they get back to see that we've already started?" I asked._

"_Yeah!" Natsu said, the last of his tears gone with the words that came from the person who he considered a sister._

"_Hey, Kura?" he asked suddenly._

"_What is it?" I asked back, wondering what he wanted to say._

"_I want you to know that, I'll always protect you! I know we kinda just met, but I think of you as my sister already and I want to always have your back!" he declared, his cheeks turning pink. I grinned._

"_Alright Su-Su! You'll have my back, and I'll always have yours, brother!" I reached out to him and we shook before hugging. "Now come on, I'm getting kinda hungry," I said. __**Daddy, where did you go? If you and Uncle Igneel really just went to get food, you would've been back by now. And why did you guys leave Su-Su and I here?**__ And that was how we lived- training, eating, sleeping, and taking care of each other, holding on to the belief that our dragons would come back soon. For an entire year we searched for our dragons. On July 7, X778, we finally faced the truth we had been trying to run from- our dragons had left us for good for some unknown reason, and they weren't coming back. So Su-Su and I went our separate ways, with the promise that we would see each other again someday. We split up, hoping to increase our chances of finding the reason why our dragons had deserted us. We __were__ going to find out why, and bring them back. For we are…THE DRAGON SLAYERS!_

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! So just some back ground info on Kurai. She and Natsu are going to have a brother-sister relationship because I think she needs someone to have her back at all times and Natsu is the perfect candidate. Until Chapter 3!**

_*I had met many dragons over the time spent with my dad and they were all very nice and respectful to me. But I guess they had too, if they didn't want to end up out casted or even dead. _**I said this because there is actually a reason the dragons have to be at least some-what nice and respectful when speaking to Kurai. It's one of my many secrets! Mwahahahaha! *cough cough* Damn evil laugh. Anyway, this is not 'sayonara' (good bye) but merely 'jikai made' (until next time).**

**Tatsuya- Japanese name meaning 'Dragon-assertive'**

**Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf **


	3. Chapter 3- Dragon's Family: Growing

**Yo! Welcome to Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait! Gomen'nasai! (I'm sorry!) I would like to thank the following for either reviewing, following or favoring ****Bloody Dragon****:**

**ZingyHall**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**MariS2Vargas**

**kanna-yamamoto**

**zrinnamaria**

**AkenoG**

**grim assassin sherlock101**

**Tristhiet**

**Kurayamitenshi25**

**JustAnotherFairy**

**AnimeLoverAndPieEater**

**FasterThenMyBullet**

**And special thanks to Rika Megami for that awesome review. You are the person who got me to finish this! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Emphasis/Sarcasm

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Sound Effects _

_**Thoughts in Flashbacks/Dreams**_

**%#%#%#%**=line break

**%#%#%#%**

_(Previously on __Bloody Dragon__)_

_Date: July 7, X777-Midmorning_

"_Hey, Kura?" he asked suddenly._

"_What is it?" I asked back, wondering what he wanted to say._

"_I want you to know that, I'll always protect you! I know we kinda just met, but I think of you as my sister already and I want to always have your back!" he declared, his cheeks turning pink. I grinned._

"_Alright Su-Su! You'll have my back, and I'll always have yours, brother!" I reached out to him and we shook before hugging. "Now come on, I'm getting kinda hungry," I said. __**Daddy, where did you go? If you and Uncle Igneel really just went to get food, you would've been back by now. And why did you guys leave Su-Su and I here?**__ And that was how we lived- training, eating, sleeping, and taking care of each other, holding on to the belief that our dragons would come back soon. For an entire year we searched for our dragons. On July 7, X778, we finally faced the truth we had been trying to run from- our dragons had left us for good for some unknown reason, and they weren't coming back. So Su-Su and I went our separate ways, with the promise that we would see each other again someday. We split up, hoping to increase our chances of finding the reason why our dragons had deserted us. We __were__ going to find out why, and bring them back. For we are…THE DRAGON SLAYERS!_

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 3: Dragon's Family: Growing

I gasped as the memories came back. Natsu, Igneel, the fear, the anger, and the promise we made to each other, the waiting and the searching…... and Tatsuya leaving me. _I remember. Natsu was with me when Tatsuya left. Igneel disappeared as well. We searched for them but we ended up splitting apart to search on our own._

"Oh Su-Su," I said as I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I forgot about you and the promise we made to each to other. I'm sorry, brother." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tighter, the heat he was radiating soaking into my body.

"It's okay. I forgot too. But that's no surprise for me, I forget a lot of things," he said, laughing at the end. I grinned.

"Well, why don't we check out the house?" I offered. He nodded, his black eyes shining. We walked into the house, Happy following behind us.

"Wow," I breathed. As soon as I walked in, I entered a good sized living area to the left with soft tan carpet and light blue walls, a stone encased fire place all the way to the left in the wall, an off-white couch along the wall next to me, a wooden corner table, and another couch going vertically from me which created a walkway to the kitchen beyond. It had the same light blue walls, just a shade darker, with large, dark counters, good amount of dark brown wooden cabinets and everything else I would ever need.

"Come on, Natsu. I wanna see what's down this hallway," I spoke. Natsu followed me as I walked down the hallway on my right just before the kitchen. There were four doors: a laundry room, a bathroom, a master bedroom with connecting bathroom and a guest room. The laundry room had light green walls, the bathroom a black, grey, and white patterned wall, the guest room was a nice yellow and the master bedroom had teal colored walls with the connecting bathroom a light blue like the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is huge," he said.

"It's actually not that big; its only one floor," I said.

"Well, it's bigger than my place. Oh, I almost forgot," he said.

"Hm?"

He was suddenly right in front of me, teeth bared, eyes sparkling and fists covered in fire. "You wanna go on a job with us? You can even join our team!" he shouted.

"Um, shouldn't you ask the others before just inviting me? You're not the only one on the team, you know," I said, a sweat drop appearing on my forehead.

"Then let's go ask them!" he proceeded to grab my arm and literally drag me out of my own house.

"Miss Kurai!" Sparx shouted as she flew after us with her own set of wings.

**%#%#%#%**

We got back to the guild hall and It. Was. Noisy. Seriously. It seem like everyone was talking (more like screaming) to somebody.

"Um, is it always this bad?" I asked.

"Oh, you're back! How did it go?" Lucy asked upon seeing us enter the guild hall.

"Good. I officially own a house. So why does it look like they're having a party?" I asked.

"Because they are. It's a welcome party for you." That was Erza.

"Don't you need the person you're welcoming to be present in order to have a welcome party?" I asked, another sweat drop appearing.

"Usually, but since you and flame brain we're nowhere to be found, we started without you," Gray said.

"You wanna call me that again, ice princess?"

"Bring it on, fire breath! I'll take you on!"

"You're going down, popsicle!" They leaped at each other and started firing magic. Soon Elfman, the big guy always yelling about 'being Man' joined in too saying, "Its Man to fight!"

I sighed and sat at the bar.

"Can I get you something, Kurai?" Mira asked.

"Sure, I'll have a raspberry iced tea and some milk for Sparx, please," I asked. (A/N: I'm just assuming that they have iced tea since they have other 'real world' drinks and snacks)

"And another strawberry cake for me, Mira," Erza said. While Mira went to get our snack, Erza asked if I wanted to go on a mission with them.

"Of course! I'd love to go!" I said.

"Alright! Wendy!" She yelled.

"Yes?" the little Dragon Slayer asked.

"It's your turn to choose the job this time," Erza said. Mira came and put our order down on the counter.

"Did I hear 'job'?" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"We're all going on a job together. We can leave tomorrow morning. That should give Kurai enough time to get her things settled and pack for the mission," Lucy said. "If it's alright with you, Kurai?"

"Of course it's alright with her. Right, Kura?" Natsu asked me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I nodded.

"'Kura'? When did you to get close enough for nicknames?" Gray shouted, horrified.

"Natsu…" Erza growled. He gulped. "You better bit have done anything to our new member or I'll kill you!"

"N-no, it's not like that. You see…"

"We were close enough for nicknames…uh…how long ago was it? Let's see….I'm 19 so…10….12…..no….13…no wait! 14 years ago!" I exclaimed proudly. Everyone looked shocked. "What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a little.

"You knew Natsu when you guys were little?" Gray asked.

"Wait…14 years ago….wasn't that when all the dragons disappeared?" Lucy asked. Wendy came back with a piece of paper in her hand, accompanied by Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily. I nodded.

"My dad brought me with him when he went to visit Igneel. That's how I met Natsu. Three days later, our dragons were gone. We stayed together for a year before deciding we might have better luck finding out why our dragons disappeared if we split up. This is the first time I've seen him in 13 years," I explained.

"So what did you find out?" Gajeel demanded. I sighed.

"Nothing. 14 years of searching for answers and I don't have any." Everyone was silent.

"Wendy? Did you pick out a job?" Mira asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep! Here you go, Mira."

"So which one did you pick, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"There are some thieves causing trouble in Lupinus Town. They've been causing big trouble and the reward is 1,000,000 jewels," she said.

"Why so high for just some thieves?" Erza said.

"The mayor really wants them gone. And there's a second part to the mission. We have to be bodyguards for the mayor's daughter during her 18th birthday party. The thieves are supposed to strike there next to get something she's going to be wearing," she explained.

"So we have to protect the mayor's daughter at her 18th birthday party and also stop and apprehend the thieves who plan to steal something at this party," Gray summarized.

"For a million jewels, too!" Lucy said, hands clasped together and eyes sparkling.

"There you go again, Lushi. Always talking about the reward," Happy piped in. Sparx and Carla sighed.

"Alrighty! Let's go get ready! Later, Kura!" Natsu yelled before him and Happy flew out the door, yelling something about training. I sighed.

"I'm gonna head back too. I still have to out all my things away. They should've arrived already. Let's go, Sparx."

"Right!" the little orange cat said before following me out of the guild.

**%#%#%#%**

It was almost dinner time and I just finished getting the house the way I wanted it. I cooked up some fish for Sparx and me along with some rice. I set down my glass of raspberry iced tea as Gajeel's words came back.

"_So what did you find out?" Gajeel demanded._

"_Nothing. 14 years of searching for answers and I don't have any." Everyone was silent._

I sighed as I started to clean up.

_It was a lie. _

_I had always felt that there was something else to my power ever since I completed my training with Tatsuya. Something had happened when I learned Blood Dragon Slaying magic, something…..not natural. That's why…I broke into the Magic Council Archives. _

_I did find something._

_I found something about my unique magic._

_I found something they wouldn't have wanted to hear._

_Blood is a rare element of magic, even among dragons, because of its unique ability to control and manipulate life forms, something that was extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. That's why the Magic Council outlawed the use of Blood magic, calling it 'inhumane' and 'cataclysmic'. Anyone that showed signs of being able to use Blood magic was immediately captured…and executed. _

_But this isn't what I was looking for. I was looking for something about a power that was…connected to my magic, but wasn't an actual part of it._

_Even now, I can feel it, curled up deep in the center of my body, sleeping…and waiting, surrounded by my magic._

_Something powerful and demanding of complete respect and obedience. _

_But now I know. At least, I know a little more about my magic than I did before. And soon, I'll learn a little bit more. And I'll keep learning about it until I know every little detail and secret it has that my father never told me. Because that's the only way to find out what this __thing__ is. And the only way to know for sure that my theory is correct…that __I__ am the key to returning the dragons to Earthland._

"arui! Miss Kurai! MISS KURAI!" Sparx yelled. I jumped at her yell and turned to face her.

"Is something wrong, Sparx?" I asked as I turned off the water.

"You tell me. You've been standing there with the water running for ten minutes and you wouldn't respond when I said your name," she said and I could see the concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Were you thinking about what we found out about your magic?" she asked. _Damn, she knows me well._ I nodded.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No."

"But you won't get into trouble, remember?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't want them to constantly worry about me. Besides, if they find out, they might not let me go with them for fear I'll get discovered."

"Like you would ever take 'no' for an answer." I laughed and told her to go to bed.

"We have a mission tomorrow. We don't want to be tired," I said. She agreed and we got ready before going to bed. I closed my eyes and let blissful darkness take over.

**%#%#%#%**

_(Dream)_

"_Don't move! Put your hands where we can see them!" someone shouted._

"_Well, which is it?" an eight year old me asked._

"_What?" someone else said. I sighed._

"_Do you want me to not move or put my hands up? You knights should really decide this before you speak," I said._

"_Put your hands where we can see them and then don't move!" Knight #1 shouted. I complied. I felt handcuffs being put on me and then I couldn't feel my magic. __**These things seal away magic power, huh?**__ I was dragged a while until we ended up in a town. Then we traveled somewhere else, but when I got out I saw the Magic Council building.__** We must be in Era. I was here just last week when I broke into their archives. Is that why I was taken in? Or is it because of what I found?**__ I was brought before the Council members._

"_Your name, girl." One ordered._

"_Kurai Chi."_

"_What magic do you use?" Another demanded. I stayed silent._

"_Sir, this girl was caught using Blood magic," Knight #2 said as he had accompanied me. The Council went into an uproar. I heard several say to kill me on the spot._

"_Hold it! What was this girl doing that led you to believe she was using Blood magic?" the Head of the Council asked the Knight._

"_She was manipulating the blood of a young boy, sir," said Knight #1._

"_And what was she having the boy do?" This council member seemed nicer than the others._

"_She was bending his blood while he was high up in a tree, sir," Knight #1 said._

"_A tree? Is this true?" he directed the question to me. Everyone else was silent as they waited for my answer._

"_Yes." Another uproar._

"_Silence! I will not kill a child if she is proven innocent, no matter the magic she uses! Now child, what were you having the boy do?"_

"_I was walking back to my house when I heard crying coming from a tree. I looked up and saw that a young boy of about five was very high up and clinging to a branch. I asked him what was wrong and he said he had climbed to high on a dare and now he was too afraid to get down. I asked him his name and he said "Daniel". I said, "Okay Daniel, it'll be okay. I'm gonna help you get down, but you have to trust me." He asked me how. "Have you heard of magic, Dan?"_

"_Ya, my daddy's a wizard."_

"_I'm a wizard too and my magic's gonna help you get down. It'll be scary, but it won't hurt you." I said._

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I'm gonna take control of our arms and legs and move them so you can get down. Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?"_

"_Hmhm."_

"_So I used my Blood magic to help him get down the tree. He thanked me and left just before your knights made an appearance," I explained._

"_Is this true?" the councilman asked the knights._

"_W-well, it did look like she was manipulating the boy-"_

"_Was she helping him or harming him?" the councilman shouted._

"_I-it s-s-seem l-like she was h-h-helping him…." Knight #1 admitted._

"_Hm. Very well. Kurai," he said. I look at him._

"_From now on, you are only to use your magic for the good of others," he said._

"_Y-your letting m-me live?" I asked, confused. The rest of the council argued against it._

"_Yes, but should we find you are not, we __will__ execute you. Do you understand?" he asked._

"_I do. Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise."_

**%#%#%#%**

I woke up with a start, my breathing heavy.

"Are you okay, Kurai?" Sparx asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Really. Come on, let's have some breakfast before meeting the others in Hargeon," I suggested. She nodded and I got breakfast made. Fish for her and eggs and bacon for me. I quickly finished packing before heading into the shower. I got out, dried my hair and got dressed. I donned a pair of semi-tight dark blue pants (like jeans), a pair of grey socks, my knee-high black combat boots, and around my waist was my belt of crimson/blood red dragon scales that wrapped around my waist twice, the second time it hung loose over my left thigh. Instead of a tee-shirt over my black bra, I wore a black mesh top that reached from my hips to the top of my breasts having no sleeves or straps. Over that I wore a crimson red tank-top that stopped just below my breasts, leaving my stomach only covered by the mesh top. I threw on a black vest that was semi-low cut, exposing the tip top of my tank top and just a tiny bit of cleavage. I also wore black fingerless gloves and bandages wrapped around both my arms from my wrists to the top of my arm, leaving only my shoulders exposed. I attached my two necklaces around my neck and twisted my light brown hair up into my clip, catching the end of the 'tail' instead of letting it free, causing a few pieces to stick up and slid my silver pin through it. I put on my simple black glasses and sunglasses before checking to make sure I was ready to go.

"You got everything you need Sparx?" I asked.

"Yep! How 'bout you? Do you have a dress and a pair of shoes packed? We're attending a party, remember?" she asked and I face palmed.

"Damn it. I forgot. I don't even have a dress. I'll have to buy one. Damn. I'm so not looking forward to this," I sighed.

"Oh, come on. This time it'll be you and a bunch of girls getting ready together. Aren't you supposed to be looking forward to it instead of dreading it?" the Exceed asked.

"I would be, had I not been born a tomboy and despise wearing anything other than pants and shorts," I said. "Let's just go, I'll just buy one once we get there."

**%#%#%#%**

I got to Hargeon and saw Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Carla, and three people (and two cats) I didn't know. All three newcomers were male, two being blonde (but one had long hair and a red hat and the other had short hair) and the other had black hair. One cat was red and the other was….pink? I walked closer and called out to them.

"Hey, Su-Su, sorry I'm late! Who are the newcomers?" I said as I stopped before them, Sparx hopping down from her perch on my suitcase. I sweat dropped at what I saw. "Uh, Erza? Why does it look like you packed for an entire army and their families?"

"So I'll be ready for any occasion," she responded like this was normal. Which it probably was. _At least I probably won't have to buy a dress, Erza probably has 20 dresses in that thing. Hmmm, Natsu and Gray aren't fighting. I wonder what's up. _I concluded that it was because of the glare Erza gave them when I was running up.

"Hey Kura. Oh, and these are members of Sabertooth. We found out this morning that we're doing a joint mission with them," Natsu explained. I turned toward them…..only to see that the dark-haired man was restraining the short blond-haired male. I breathed in through my nose and recognized them as Dragon Slayers. The blonde smelt of early morning, like just after the sun rises, while the dark haired man smelt of the opposite, right after the sun sets and the darkness of night rules.

"You! Just who do you think you are, calling Natsu by such a nickname!? You should treat him with the respect he deserves!" the blonde male yelled. Everyone watched as I raised an eyebrow at him and walked over so we were face to face. I felt that presence start to stir the closer I got to the blonde brat. I nodded at the dark haired male and he wisely let go of his friend. _Hm. He must've sensed it, or at least sensed something. It seems I was right yesterday. __This__ presence __does__ seem to demand obedience. But only From Dragon Slayers. Interesting._

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are, trying to give me an order?!" I raged back.

"You-" he started to say.

"Sting, I think its best you stand down this time," the dark haired male said, his tone and choice of words implying some sort of hidden meaning.

"What? No way! She treated Natsu with no respect!" he seethed.

"Why don't you calm down and just use your nose," the dark haired man said. I could tell everyone else was trying hard to hold in their laughter from what was going on. Hell, if it wasn't me he was addressing, I would have trouble not laughing at his antics. He did actually calm down before inhaling. His eyes widened as he recognized me as another Dragon Slayer. But what made him stand down, I think, was the fact that now that he wasn't going on a rampage, he too could sense that thing inside of me.

"You…" he started to say. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him to continue.

"Why do you smell like blood…and scales? (A/N: I don't know what exactly Dragon Slayers smell that identifies another as a Dragon Slayer so I'm making it 'scales')" he asked. I stared at him. And stared. And stared some more. The dark haired man sighed and shook his head. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god! This….this is too much! Ha ha ha ha ha!" I couldn't breathe. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I bent over.

"What!?" he shouted, his cheeks starting to turn pink. The others started chuckling.

"I…wheeze….I smell…..ha ha…like blood because….pant, wheeze…..I'm the…..ha ha…..Blood Dragon…cough….Slayer," I managed to choke out. He just stared at me. Even the other one looked confused. And maybe a little bit…shocked? _They must not have understood._

"What?" _Yep. They didn't understand a word I said._

"Oh for god's sake. I. Am. The. Blood. Dragon. Slayer." I said slowly so they would understand. The two Dragon Slayers got a weird look in their eyes. Something that looked like shock and fear….and hope. _But why would they get a look like that? And since when do fear and hope go hand in hand?_

"Anyway, this is Kura! She's my sister!" Natsu said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, ignoring the strange behavior from the two Dragon Slayers. "Kura, the blonde Dragon Slayer is Sting, the other Dragon Slayer is Rogue, and the one with the hat is Rufus," he said. The three Sabertooth members, plus cats, stared at me in shock of being introduced as Natsu's sister.

**%#%#%#%**

(Sting's P.O.V.)

"Kura?" I smirked. _The one mentioned in those scriptures and the great Bloody Dragon's real name is 'Kura'? I thought she would've had a more vicious name._

"It's Kurai. Kurai Chi," she growled._ 'Dark Blood', huh? Better._

"Who knew the great Bloody Dragon was allowing herself to be called by a nickname?" I said, teasing her. She growled at me. I saw the fist coming too late. The next second I was crouched down, my hands covering the bump growing on my head from where she hit me. I whimpered. _Damn, she hits hard._

"Whadda do that for?" I asked.

"You were laughing at me," she said matter-of-factly. I growled.

"If memory serves, which it does, we should get on the train soon before it leaves without us," Rufus said.

"Nastu, get Kurai's bag. Gray, you grab Wendy's," Ezra ordered.

"Aye sir!" they both shouted nervously, clutching onto each other.

We boarded the train and I (somehow) got stuck sitting next to the Bloody Dragon. I heard she had earned that nickname when she was only seven years old. Rumor was a band of thieves tried to rob her and she completely destroyed them. One survived and claimed he had been attacked by a monster with wings (turns out the 'wings' were tree branches positioned just right) and after killing all the others, the 'monster' was covered in their blood. When she walked into town, he identified her and they started calling her 'the Bloody Dragon'. So now she's feared all throughout Fiore.

Across from us was Rogue, Rufus and the little Dragon Slayer, Wendy, along with her Exceed and Frosch. Lector sat with me. In the seats next to us sat Erza and Lucy across from Natsu and Gray. The train pulled out and started moving along the tracks toward Lupinus Town. Kurai, Rogue and I immediately got the 'I feel sick, get me off this thing' look. I heard a bang and then Lucy saying, "Erza, did you have to hit him that hard?" I realized Erza must've knocked Natsu out.

"Are you guys okay? I can try using Troia on all of you," Wendy said, concerned.

"Don't be silly, Wendy. You'll just tire yourself out using Troia three times in a row," Carla reprimanded.

"It's okay we can-" Kurai never finished what she was going to say because the next thing I knew, she was passed out with her head in my lap.

"Wh-what the hell-" I didn't have time to be embarrassed because soon I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and I felt my body falling over so it covered Kurai's. Black danced at the edge of my vision and I was out.

**%#%#%#%**

(Rogue's P.O.V.)

"Thank you Wendy," I said to the Sky Dragon Slayer as she removed her small hands from my head.

"No problem. Using Troia on one person is nothing. And Erza, did you really have to knock them out?" she asked the Fairy Queen.

"Of course. They're Dragon Slayers. Anything less and they wouldn't have gone down," she said as she finished moving limbs.

"What are you doing to Sting-kun?" Lector shouted at her.

"Relax. I'm just making it so they're much more comfortable," she said as she stepped aside so we could see what she had done to the two Dragon Slayers. Instead of lying kind of crisscrossed like before, Erza had lied them down all the way, making it so that Sting was on his side facing us with his arms wrapped around Kurai's stomach, as Erza had her lying on her side with her back against Sting's chest. I looked at the red head who was smiling gleefully. _Kurai Chi. So, you're the Bloody Dragon, you're __his__ daughter. I wonder, do you know anything about your father, or about that power sleeping inside of you?_

"You do realize they're going to kill you when they wake up, right? There is a reason why she's nicknamed the Bloody Dragon."

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait! I kind of got bored with it, ****but**** because of Rika Megami, I was able to sit down and finish this, so a big thank you to her/him! Thank you so very much! You got me back into this story and I promise the next chapter will be out quicker 'cause I'm really diggin' what I started. Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness that may have happened. If not and I'm just being paranoid, then good for me! Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, please! You'll only help the story get better.**

**Oh, and I had Lector address Sting as Sting-kun 'cause that's the only way I know how he talks to him. 'Cause that episode isn't out in English yet and I watch the anime, so when I imagined him speaking to Sting in English without the –kun, it sounds weird. So yeah. ****But**** that's the only person who is going to address someone else with honorifics 'cause this is America and (no offense to you who are of Japanese/Chinese decent/or speak that language) I don't use them so I don't like to write them.**

**All right! Looks like Sting and Kurai are going to get a little surprise when they wake up! I'm just evil that way. And about Sting and Rogue's reaction to ****the**** presence and hearing she's the Blood Dragon Slayer…I'm not telling yet. ; ) Keep tuned to find out though!**

**Her nickname is the same as the title! I swear to god (no offense God) I DID NOT PLAN THAT! Anyway, until chapter 4!**

**Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	4. Chapter 4- Dragon's Discomfort

**Yo! Welcome to Chapter 4! I would like to thank the following for either reviewing, following or favoring ****Bloody Dragon****:**

**ZingyHall**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**MariS2Vargas**

**kanna-yamamoto**

**zrinnamaria**

**AkenoG**

**grim assassin sherlock101**

**Tristhiet**

**Kurayamitenshi25**

**JustAnotherFairy**

**AnimeLoverAndPieEater**

**FasterThenMyBullet**

**Rika Megami**

**Saori Dreyar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only Kurai, Sparx, and her magic. Btw, Lupinus Town is an actual town in Fiore/Fairy Tail.**

**Background Information:**

**This is Post-Dragon War- Two months Date: September 7, X791. Kurai joined Fairy Tail on September 6, X791. She found Natsu by watching the Grand Magic Games but did not help fight in the war. She spent the two months after the war helping to rebuild the city of Crocus instead of going after Natsu first. She is 19 years old, same as Sting who is Sabertooth's guild master.**

Emphasis/Sarcasm

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Sound Effects _

_**Thoughts in Flashbacks/Dreams**_

**%#%#%#%**=line break

**%#%#%#%**

_(Previously on __Bloody Dragon__)_

_Date: September 7, X791 Midmorning- Two months after the Dragon War- On train to Lupinus Town_

_(Rogue's P.O.V.)_

"_Thank you Wendy," I said to the Sky Dragon Slayer as she removed her small hands from my head._

"_No problem. Using Troia on one person is nothing. And Erza, did you really have to knock them out?" she asked the Fairy Queen._

"_Of course. They're Dragon Slayers. Anything less and they wouldn't have gone down," she said as she finished moving limbs._

"_What are you doing to Sting-kun?" Lector shouted at her._

"_Relax. I'm just making it so they're much more comfortable," she said as she stepped aside so we could see what she had done to the two Dragon Slayers. Instead of lying kind of crisscrossed like before, Erza had lied them down all the way, making it so that Sting was on his side facing us with his arms wrapped around Kurai's stomach, as Erza had her lying on her side with her back against Sting's chest. I looked at the red head who was smiling gleefully.__** Kurai Chi. So, you're the Bloody Dragon, you're **__**his**__** daughter. I wonder, do you know anything about your father, or about that power sleeping inside of you?**_

"_You do realize they're going to kill you when they wake up, right? There __is__ a reason why she's nicknamed the Bloody Dragon."_

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 4: Dragon's Discomfort

(Kurai's P.O.V.)

I woke up slowly, very groggy from the warmth that surrounded me. I tried to bring my arms up to stretch, but found I couldn't due to the fact that they were pressed against something hard and warm. I wiggled, trying to free them, and realized that something was wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving away. I blinked open my eyes only to see Sting's sleeping face. I blinked again, trying to make sure I wasn't still asleep. I wiggled again, and the now identified arms only tightened around my waist. I growled low in my throat, hoping it would wake him up so I could get free. No luck.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._ I steeled my resolve and leaned further toward him. Sticking my tongue out, I bent my head so I could reach the sensitive part of his neck and dragged my tongue up it. He let out a low groan and I bit my lip. _Damn. He wasn't supposed to react like that._ I did it again and he finally woke.

"Good, you're awake. Now let go of me!" I commanded and his eyes widened as he realized the position we were in. He immediately let go and I fell the floor since the only thing keeping me on the seat was Sting.

I heard some giggling and twisted my head only to see Rogue suppressing a grin, Wendy openly smiling, Carla shaking her head and Frosch, Sparx and Lector being the gigglers.

"Did you have to lick Sting-kun? You should've just woke him up some other way," Lector complained.

"I tried, it wasn't working," I explained to the small cat. "Now that that's over with, will one of you tell me what happened? Why were we like that?" I asked as I sat on the floor. Sting had sat up and moved over so his legs were next to me.

"Did you really have to lick me?" he complained, rubbing his neck.

"Whaaaat?" I asked innocently. "You seemed to like it the first time from that sound you made." _And damn if it wasn't attractive. I wouldn't mind hear- Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, no! I will not go down that path!_ His cheeks turned red and it was my turn to smirk at him. "So, who was the one who knocked us out and put us like that?" I asked again.

"Erza did it," Wendy said.

"Erza. Where is she now?" I growled.

"She's talking to the mayor right now about our job," Rogue said. I nodded before stalking out of the train car, thinking of multiple ways to take down the Fairy Queen.

I got out side and immediately spotted the eccentric red head along with our group of misfits talking to a short, 'bout 5' man, who was….um…..slightly round (no offense). I growled as I made my way over there. Natsu, Gray and Lucy, upon spotting me and the red aura I possessed (you know, the kind anime characters get when they're really mad), immediately looked fearful and ran to hide behind Rufus, who also looked semi-afraid.

"What are you three doing?" Erza asked. They just pointed at me and Erza and the mayor turned to look at me.

"ERZA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, PUTTING US LIKE THAT!?" I raged. The mayor started sweating and Erza just looked at me like 'Are you serious? I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet.'

"I thought it was obvious. I was just helping you two along," she said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean 'helping us along'? There's nothing going on between us! Hell, I just met him a few hours ago!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the red head's head.

"I-I'm sorry. My mistake. Please, I deserve to be punished for my despicable actions," she said getting down on her knees in front of me. I looked at her and slammed my fist on her head on more time.

"Just don't let it happen again," I sighed. I turned toward the mayor and bowed. "Forgive us, mayor. Just a little squabble. I'm Kurai, a Fairy Tail mage and part of the group that will be taking on this job," I said. I straightened up and tried not to look disgusted with the way he was eyeing me. From the look on Lucy face before, he was looking at them too. _Great. Our employer is a pervert._

"Ah, no problem, my dear. I am Brent Kozuki, the mayor of this town. My daughter, Jacky, is very excited for your arrival," he said. Sting, Rogue, Wendy and the Exceeds all brought over the rest of the bags and introduced themselves. I noticed how Mr. Kozuki's eyes kept going back to the females of our group, even little Wendy. _I'll have to keep an eye on him._ He led us to his house, which was more like a mansion. We were given our room assignments and then left to unpack with the news that there will be an early dinner to celebrate our arrival. The room assignments were: me and Wendy, Lucy and Erza, Natsu and Gray, and Sting, Rogue and Rufus. Of course the Exceeds went with their respective partners.

Me and Wendy unpacked our things and set up the room.

"So Wendy, do you have a dress for the party?" I asked her as I put clothes away.

"No, all my dresses are too casual. I'll have to buy one. What about you?" she asked.

"Nope, I don't even own a casual dress. I just don't like to wear them. Nee, Wendy? Don't you think there's something up with this job?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, sitting on her bed.

"I mean think. We got called here to deal with some thieves, right?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "And these thieves are supposed to steal something from the party, right?" Another nod. "Don't you think it's weird that thieves would steal from a mayor of a small town like this? I mean, sure, he's obviously got some money, but these thieves are supposed to want to go for the bigger stuff, and the last sighting was halfway across Fiore. Don't you think it's strange?"

"Now that you mention it, I remember getting a strange feeling when you showed me the job you had picked, Wendy. I think Kurai is right, we should keep an eye on the mayor, as he's the one who sent the request," Carla said.

"And the reward is kind of high for dealing with some thieves," Wendy reminded us.

"Right! So, we should keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. And we should keep this to ourselves for now. There's no need in worrying the others if this turns out to be nothing," I said, trying to push a little bit of that power into my voice. Wendy looked a bit confused but agreed, which meant my hunch was correct._ So, this __thing __does__ have some sort of control over other Dragon Slayers, but why?_

**%#%#%#%**

(Meanwhile with Sting and Rogue… (3rd person P.O.V. (omniscient))

"Do you really think she's the one?" Sting asked softly after putting away his stuff.

"I'm not positive, but there is a very high chance she's the one we've been looking for. She did say she's the Blood Dragon Slayer, which means she could only have been taught by one dragon," Rogue said.

"Don't those scriptures give you anything more to go on then just look for a Blood Dragon Slayer?" Lector whispered.

"I don't remember. The last time I looked at those, I was eight and that was just after hearing about the Bloody Dragon. And they didn't really make sense to me back then either," Sting sighed.

"Which means the only thing we can do now is wait. Wait and see if Kurai really is the Blood Dragon Slayer," Rogue said quietly.

"What's the chance that she's lying to us about her own element, Rogue? Besides, you already said you felt that power inside her and I felt it a little bit. Isn't that proof enough?" Sting retorted.

"If it is what we think it is, it's still sleeping, though it is starting to awaken which means Kurai is at least aware of it, even if she does not know exactly what it is. As of now, Kurai is still useless to us, even if she is the one," Rogue explained.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed. She was promptly 'Shushed' by Lector.

_Kurai, are you really the one we've been searching for? _Rogue and Sting both thought.

**%#%#%#%**

(Kurai's P.O.V.)

We were all walking down to the dining hall for the early celebratory dinner. I was walking behind everyone and looked over them. Just as my eyes passed over Sting, I heard a voice.

"Claim him before somebody else does," it whispered. I recognized the voice as my dad's. It was a memory of when my father told me about how someday I would meet my mate. "You won't know right away of he is your mate. At first, it may just seem to you like a crush, an infatuation. But slowly, so slowly you might not even realize it, you'll fall in love with him," he had said.

"But how will I know when I'm in love? What is love, daddy?" I had asked.

"Love…is when you want to protect someone, even at the cost of your life. It's when you would give everything and anything, just to see them smile. Love is when you take away the feeling, the passion, the romance, and you find you still care for that person. And if you truly love someone, you wouldn't let them slip away no matter how hard the situation is. If you find yourself feeling like this, it means you've found your mate. Claim him before somebody else does."

A tear fell as I thought of my dad. _Why? Why daddy? Why did you leave?_ I brushed away the tear right before we entered the dining hall. We all took seats, girls across form guys. And guess what? Sting was the oh so lucky guy that got to sit across from me. He smirked and I narrowed my eyes before starting to eat. _I don't see how Erza could even __think__ that I like this guy! He's so arrogant!_

"So, do you all have something to wear for my party in three days?" Jacky asked. She was fairly cute, with short brown hair, silver eyes and a button nose. I saw her continuously eyeing Sting from where she sat next to her father. I almost growled before realizing that I have no reason to. It's not like I'm the least bit jealous. Right?

"Naw, none of us have ever needed to. And we didn't have enough time to go get any before we came here," Natsu said.

"Except Erza, who probably has a hundred dresses," I muttered, Lucy nodding in agreement with me.

"Well then, I must insist on this place in town. The woman there makes beautiful dresses. I'm sure you could all find one. And there's a store for the guys too," he said, almost like an afterthought. I narrowed my eyes at him before continuing to eat. "You could head there after dinner. Pick anything you like. I'll pay for all of it," he offered.

"That's very generous, mayor. Thank you," Erza said politely.

"Please, all of you, call me Brent. And it's no big deal," he said.

**%#%#%#%**

It was after dinner/lunch, so around 1. Erza lead us to the dress shop where we were to get our dresses while Natsu and the others went to find suits.

"Well, here we are! Louisa's Dress Shop!" Erza exclaimed.

"Um, Erza? This is a dress make shop, where they make dresses," I pointed out.

"I know. But the mayor said and I quote, 'As my guests, you deserve the finest in town! Louisa is a dear friend of mine and would love to make you all dresses specifically for you all.' So, here we are," she said.

"Welcome! You must be Brent's guests! Please, come in!" a woman said from where she came out of the store. She was older, looking around mid-fifties or so, yet for her age she looked great. We all filed obediently into the store and were immediately surrounded by fabric of all different colors and textures.

"All right! Who would like to go first? You all can pick a style from here, tell me the color and fabric, and I'll take your measurements. The dresses will then be ready in about two days," she said, handing Erza a hand-made book which probably held all the different styles of dresses and fabrics.

"I'll take this one," Erza said, pointing to an elegant ballroom gown with a semi-puffed skirt. See choose a pale yellow color that shimmered and was quite cottony. She then was given orders to strip.

"W-what?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, she can't take measurements if I've got clothes on," Erza explained already half undressed. The three of us squeaked and turned around, busying ourselves with the book.

It was a few hours before dark when it was my turn. "Do you know what want?" Lucy asked. She had chosen a ballroom gown as well, but hers was to be puffier and colored a light pink with darker pink trim and ruffles. I looked once more before realizing I couldn't get out of this. I quickly made a decision.

"I would like this one with this fabric," I said, holding up the book and pointing to my choices.

"Oooo. You're going to look so pretty, Kurai," Wendy said. Her dress was to be a princess styled dress in baby blue with ruffles a shade darker.

"And what color?" Louisa asked as I started undressing, my face beet red.

"Uh, whatever color you think would be best. I don't really care."

"Um," she hummed as she started pinning fabric around me while studying my hair and eyes to determine the best color choice. An hour later, we were finished and after saying our goodbyes (and getting dresses), we headed back to the house/mansion. We walked in and made our way to the kitchen to get a snack…..and was greeted with Natsu, Gray and Sting all stuffing their faces while Rogue watched from the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Their having an eating contest," Rogue answered my question. I got three "Hmhms" in agreement. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, I guess we won't be eating again tonight," Lucy said, holding a hand to her mouth as she watched the three pigs continue to stuff themselves silly.

"Where's Rufus?" Erza asked, realizing the mask-wearing blonde wasn't in the room.

"He got sick after they ate their fifth plate," Rogue replied.

"Fifth!? What the hell are they on, ten!?" I screeched. I only received a nod from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. I walked away while mumbling "I'm going to bed," with Wendy following me. We got to our room to see our Exceeds asleep on our respective beds. I changed into my pajamas which consisted of a tank top and boy shorts while Wendy got into a cute blue set. "Night Wendy," I sighed.

"Good night Kurai," she said. I snuggled up under the covers with a sleeping Sparx in my arms and soon fell asleep to her easy breathing.

**%#%#%#%**

Two days passed quickly and soon it was time to pick up our dresses. After, we were going to go shopping for accessories and stuff. I groaned when I heard that. I did not like shopping at all. We headed down to Louisa's Dress Shop and walked right in after Wendy knocked to announce out arrival.

"Ah! Welcome, friends! I have your dresses all ready! They're in the dressing rooms so you can try them on for final touch ups. Though I doubt they'll need it," she muttered the last part as she showed us to the dressing rooms. I went into my assigned room and locked the door. I stripped until I was only in my underwear and bra. I looked at my dress which was covered in that protective plastic. I carefully unwrapped it and gasped when I saw the dress. I heard three different squeals, meaning the others had unwrapped their dresses as well. I carefully put on the dress before looking at myself in the mirror. I once again gasped. _I hardly recognize myself! Ha, just wait until they force me to put on makeup and do something else to my hair. I'll look like a total stranger to myself._ I heard shrieks of "Oh my god!" and "You look awesome!"

"Kurai! Get out here! We want to see your dress!" Lucy half-yelled from outside my door. I took a deep breath preparing myself before I unlocked the door and stepped out. I looked down at my feet, but looked up at them when I heard nothing. I was shocked to see that all three of them were staring at me with jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"I knew that color would look great on you," Louisa said.

"Kurai, you look amazing!" Lucy exclaimed. Wendy and Erza immediately nodded in agreement.

"One thing," Erza said before stepping behind me. She took off the sunglasses I still had on my head, removed the pin from my hair and took off the clip, letting my hair fall in gentle waves to rest half-way down my back.

"Now you look even better," Erza said. Louisa and Lucy then supported a full length mirror between them. The dress I had picked was strapless, but instead of the top just going all the way around my body evenly, it sloped up across my shoulder blades on both sides covering my spine and wrapped around my neck (so that if you were looking at me, it would look like I was wearing a collar), the two ends connected together by a silver clasp. The bodice hugged my figure perfectly and at my waist on my left, the silky fabric bunched up and was held together by a beautiful silver pin with tiny blue stones. The skirt of the dress cascaded to my ankles in gentle folds. Also, on my left was a slit that ran all the way up my leg, only stopping when it was half-way up my thigh. The entire dress was a beautiful sapphire blue with silver vine designs on the hem of the dress, around my waist (making it look like I was wearing a thin belt) and all along the top edge to the clasp at the base of my throat.

"I knew those colors would work for you! Just look at your eyes, they already look brighter," Louisa said. It was true, the blue color of the dress mixed with the silver embroidery brought out the blue and gold in my eyes, making them brighter.

"You look just like a princess, Kurai," Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy," I responded, smiling at the little Dragon Slayer.

"Why don't we all get dressed and then we can get the other things we need?" Erza asked. We nodded and soon were on our way to the other stores, leaving our dresses with Louisa until we were ready to go home.

**%#%#%#%**

By the time we got home with everything, it was already dark.

"God, can those two shop," I sighed to Wendy as I collapsed on my bed. I was set with everything I needed after two stores, but the blonde and red head had insisted on going to the other stores. I was now the proud owner of a pair of strappy silver sandals with a two and a half inch heel, a pair of sapphire stud earrings and a necklace of three sapphire drops going straight down, each one slightly bigger than the last. And yes, if you are wondering, the sapphires are real.

"Now I really know somethin's up. A mayor does not buy four girls expensive dresses and jewelry that contain real gems. Do you know how much this necklace must be worth?" I stressed to Wendy, the necklace hanging from my pointer finger. She shook her head.

"Neither do I! But you know what? Whatever the price, I guarantee you that there are a lot of zeroes," I stressed again.

"Now you're starting to sound like Lucy when she sees a high reward," Wendy giggled.

"And this is all for a simple party! After we get the thieves, we're probably not going to see them ever again," I said. "At least the party's tomorrow. Then we can all go home and I can sleep in my own bed." I got ready for bed and fell asleep after saying goodnight to Wendy, Carla, and Sparx, the last two just coming in.

**%#%#%#%**

It was finally here: the day of the party and the day we finally did our job. I woke up, got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, put my hair up and went to get something to eat. Everyone was already down there and talking about what they were going to wear tonight.

"S, what are you wearing tonight, Kura?" Natsu asked.

"Not telling," I teased before stuffing myself full of fluffy pancakes. The job might be a fake, but this cook can really cook! We all finished up and decided to just hang for the day until we had to get ready.

"All right! Who's up for poker?" Natsu asked, holding up a deck of playing cards. Several 'Me!'s were heard and soon it was me, Su-Su (Natsu), Sting, Erza, Gray and Rufus. We sat at a table and Su-Su dealt.

"We'll play five-card draw, 'kay?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he dealt us all five cards. I looked at my hand and carefully kept my face blank.

"What are we going to be betting on?" Sting asked. Su-Su thought for a second before running to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with six bowls and a bag of….chocolate chips?

"We can use these, though they'll all be worth one point," he said as he poured some in each bowl before handing them out. Once he was done I grabbed the bag from him and popped a few into my mouth.

"Kurai? What are you doing?" Sting asked.

"Eating chocolate chips. What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked back. He shook his head before Su-Su started the game.

**%#%#%#%**

"Oh ya! Four of a kind!" I yelled as I put my hand down. I then took all the chocolate chips from the middle of the table and added it to my bowl. "I believe that makes….nine wins!"

"Nope! I've got….a full house!" Natsu said. He hadn't dealt that turn so he went after me. We all sweat dropped at him.

"Four of a kind beats a full house, flame brain," Gray pointed out. "Maybe that hot head of yours is messing with your brain, if you even had one."

"You wanna go, ice princess?" Su-Su yelled, his fist already covered in fire.

"Ya, I'll cool you done once and for all," Gray replied, somehow losing both his shirt and pants. _At least he still has underwear on._

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, you perverted popsicle!" Then they started. A little while later we all realized the party was going to start soon so we all headed our separate ways to get changed.

Of course, I was kidnapped and dragged to the bathroom by Erza while Wendy and Lucy got all of our stuff. We all took turns taking showers and then we all got dressed, making sure the door was locked so the guys couldn't get in. Lucy called out Cancer, one of her Spirits, and had him do all of our hair. I was surprised we could all fit in the bathroom and still have room to move. Once all our hair was done, Lucy did my makeup while Erza did her own. Then Lucy did her own. We dubbed Wendy too young for actual makeup so we just used some blush and lip gloss. When we were finished, I had bronze-ish, copper-ish eye shadow, some glitter on my chest and shoulders and some pink lip gloss. The only thing they had done to my hair was give it a little trim. It was down, brushed to shiny, silky perfection and in its natural waves. Lucy's was up in a bun, Erza did a simple pony tail and Wendy put hers down as well. I heard music and told everyone we should hurry as I put on my glasses.

"Why? We should arrive fashionably late so that all the guys will notice us," Lucy giggled.

"I don't want to be noticed, I want to get this job done so we can go home," I complained. I was once again dragged to the ballroom where the party was taking place. We all paused at the closed door and took a breath. _I __really__ don't want to do this!_ Suddenly, Erza pushed open the door and made us step forward. I must've stopped breathing when all the eyes landed on us. Although, I felt confused as to why my heart seemed to speed up even more than its current rate when Sting looked at me. I saw his eyes ghost up and down my figure and I could've sworn I saw something flash in his eyes as he did. I looked to my right and saw that the mayor was watching all of us (females) intently, occasionally liking his lips. _Disgusting._

**%#%#%#%**

The party was over. I had been forced to dance quite a few times, twice with complete strangers who would NOT take no for an answer, once with Su-Su, and, believe it or not, once with Sting (which still has my heart beating a mile a minute and I can't figure out why). Everyone had left, leaving the Fairy Tail members, the Sabertooth members and the mayor and his daughter. There had been no sign of any thieves at all. _I was right. This was a false job. But why? Nothing had happened to us. Well, nothing had happened __yet__._ And that was when gas filled the room and darkness took over me.

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter (if you hadn't noticed by now). I have to update my other fanfic,** Kaminari no muchi- Lightning Whip**, so I might not update for a little bit. Not long, maybe a week or so, two weeks at most, I promise. So, what do you think Sting was thinking when he saw Kurai? Maybe- no! *smacks head* Get your mind out of the gutter, girl! (Mutters to self). Oh, and sorry 'bout all the parts with the dresses and everything. I tend to get carried away sometimes, as you can see. Can't wait to see ya at Chapter 5! Maybe we'll see what happened to Kurai and the others! Kidding! We'll definitely find out.**

**Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	5. Chapter 5- Important Notice Please Read

Hey! I know I said I would update Kaminari no muchi- Lightning Whip and Bloody Dragon this week or the next but I can't. I'm sorry. I start high school tomorrow and I've spent the week getting everything in order and haven't had time to type. But I promise that once everything settles down, I will start typing immediately. So please, be a little more patient with me and wait just a little longer. Again, I'm so, so, so, so sorry.

~ShadowWolf


End file.
